Find Me Guilty
Find Me Guilty is a 2006 American courtroom comedy-drama crime film co-written and directed by Sidney Lumet, based on the true story of the longest Mafia trial in American history. The film stars Vin Diesel as mobster Giacomo "Jackie" DiNorscio, who faces a series of charges even though he has a prior 30-year conviction, but he decides to stand trial instead of ratting out his family and associates. A wrench is thrown into the system when DiNorscio attempts to defend himself and act as his own lawyer at trial. The film also stars Peter Dinklage, Linus Roache, Alex Rocco, and Ron Silver. Much of the courtroom testimony was taken from the original court transcripts. Plot It's the late 1980s and low-level mobster Jackie DiNorscio has just been shot by his junkie cousin Tony Compagna, but refuses to press charges against him to police. Jackie soon gets arrested and is sentenced to thirty years on an unrelated drug bust. Tony, afraid of reprisals from the extended mob family run by Nick "Slim" Calabrese, agrees to be a government witness for district attorney Sean Kierney, who intends to bring down dozens of organized crime figures all at once. Kierney tries to bribe Jackie to be a government witness as well, but it's not in the gregarious Jackie's nature to be a rat. That sets in motion a massive court case where Jackie, Nick and dozens of other mobsters are tried together for a countless number of crimes in front of presiding Judge Sidney Finestein. Upset with his current lawyer, who couldn't even keep him from doing a 30-year stretch, Jackie turns down an offer to be represented by lead defense attorney Ben Klandis and decides to represent himself in court, despite having no legal background or any real knowledge of how to proceed. Jackie's mischievous and vulgar manner amuses the jury on occasions but persistently irritates the judge, lawyers, witnesses, and defendants, including his friends from the mob. As weeks turn into months, the court case evolves into a marathon affair. Jackie turns the courtroom into something of a three-ring circus. Ben begins to believe that maybe Jackie could be effective, but Nick Calabrese is furious and Judge Finestein repeatedly threatens the charismatic mobster with contempt of court. Jackie's estranged wife, Bella, visits him in jail, where he is becoming increasingly frustrated. Guards spy on him and prosecuting attorneys remove his favorite chair, causing considerable pain to Jackie's injured back. He apologizes to the court and tries to mind his manners in the end. The prosecutors and the defense return to their offices expecting the jury to deliberate for at least a week. However, the jury comes to a decision after only 14 hours of deliberation. The jury reaches a verdict of not guilty for all. The entire courtroom reaches pandemonium as the family celebrates. The entire family hugs the twelve jury members as they leave. Meanwhile, Jackie is the only one bound for jail, returning there to finish his sentence. Jackie is welcomed as a hero in the correctional facility, where fellow prisoners chant "Jackie" and extend their hands in tribute to a man who refused to compromise his family for his life. Cast * Vin Diesel as Giacomo "Jackie" DiNorscio * Peter Dinklage as Ben Klandis * Linus Roache as Sean Kierney * Ron Silver as Judge Sidney Finestein * Annabella Sciorra as Bella DiNorscio * Alex Rocco as Nick "Slim" Calabrese * Jerry Adler as Rizzo * Raúl Esparza as Tony Campagna * Richard Portnow as Max Novardis * Aleksa Palladino as Marina DiNorscio * Robert Stanton as Chris Newberger * Marcia Jean Kurtz as Sara Stiles * Domenick Lombardozzi as Jerry McQueen * Josh Pais as Harry Bellman * Peter McRobbie as Peter Petraki * Chuck Cooper as James Washington * Frank Pietrangolare as Michael Taccetta * Richard DeDomenico as Tom "Nappy" Napoli * Jerry Grayson as Jimmy "The Jew" Katz * Tony Ray Rossi as Joe Bellini * Vinny Vella as Graziedei * Paul Borghese as Gino Mascarpone * Frank Adonis as Phil Radda * Nick Puccio as Alessandro Tedeschi * Frankie Perrone as Henry Fiuli * Salvatore Paul Piro as Mike Belaggio * James Biberi as Frank Brentano * Oscar A. Colon as Pissaro * Ben Lipitz as Henry Kelsey * Steven Randazzo as Chris Cellano * Gerry Vichi as Theodore * Louis Guss as Court Clerk * Gene Ruffini as Giacomo DiNorscio, Sr. Actual events In August 1985, authorities in New Jersey indicted Anthony Accetturo, Martin and Michael Taccetta, and eighteen of the men who ran the New Jersey faction of the New York-based Lucchese crime family. It was the first time in New Jersey history that an entire organized crime family had been indicted in one prosecution. However, this crime family proved to be only a faction of the Lucchese crime family, only operating in New Jersey. But due to the crew's membership and 20 defendants, U.S. law enforcement recognized the crew as its own crime family. The case went to trial in November 1986, based on a 65-page indictment. It started in March 1987 at the federal courthouse in Hoboken. It ended on August 26, 1988. The U.S. Clerk’s Office in Hoboken confirmed that officially The United States v. Anthony Accetturo et al. was the longest criminal case on record in the federal courts of the nation. The jury found a verdict of not guilty in favor of all the defendants. The trial followed a ten-year investigation and generated 240 volumes and 850 exhibits of evidence. It cost taxpayers millions of dollars, and was the result of a 76 count Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO) indictment. Category:Movies Category:2006 films Category:Biographical films Category:Comedy films